


Life Events (Bingo Card for B2MEM 2012)

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin makes a discovery while getting ready for dinner and his reaction to it surprises Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the B2MEM Bingo Challenge of 2012, for The Silmarillion Writers' Guild.  
> Each chapter in this group is a stand alone story and can be read on its own without reading the other chapters.
> 
> All stories posted in this group will be from that challenge under the "LIFE EVENTS" Bingo card. Mar 1st, I18, Old Age.
> 
> Disclaimer: These are not my characters and I am not making any profit on this. I'm just having fun. The characters were created by JRR Tolkien. GW

I18 Life Events  
Old Age  
For March 1st.

 

*Shades of Grey*

 

“I don’t understand,” Legolas frowned. “You seem happy about this.”

“I am,” Pippin smiled still admiring himself in the mirror.

“Is this an important right of passage among hobbits?” Legolas asked standing behind Pippin and looking into the mirror as well. “I have noted that among humans it is often a rather sad occasion. It seems especially so among females. I have been told that it is impolite to discuss it, but I suppose that other folk of Middle earth view it differently.”

“No,” Merry sighed, leaning back in his chair and puffing on his pipe. “Most folk view it in much the way that you’ve seen before, Legolas. Even among hobbits, Pippin is, once again, the exception.”

“It’s exciting,” Pippin said, running a hand through his hair. “There must be dozens of them in there. There are a great many near my temples and if I were to comb my hair a certain way, some of the ones near the crown of my head might show more clearly. Merry, are there many in the back? I’m having difficulty seeing that properly.”

“Why not let Legolas look? His eyes are keener and he’s already standing,” Merry suggested.

“Legolas, do you mind searching the back of my hair for me since Merry is too lazy to help?” Pippin asked.

“Very well, but I shall have to be quick as we are all expected at the evening meal soon,” Legolas said.

“Yes, and no matter how happy you are about this, I do not plan to miss meals for it,” Merry said.

Legolas began searching the hair on the back of Pippin’s head. “I shall be quick. Your visits here are few and far between, so I do not want to make either of you late for dinner.”

“Be thorough, Legolas and ignore Merry. I do, most of the time,” Pippin said. 

“That’s true enough,” Merry agreed. “But don’t expect me to wait on either of you. I am leaving for dinner in five minutes with or without you.”

Sam entered the room and frowned. “Are you lot ready yet? I’m getting hungrier by the minute. I can smell something wonderful coming from downstairs. I think the cooks have outdone themselves if my nose is any judge.”

“We’ve been held up by a few grey hairs, Sam,” Merry sighed, getting to his feet. “Pippin has Legolas searching for more.”

“You aren’t about to let a few grey hairs trouble you, are you?” Sam frowned at Pippin.

“Oh, I’m not troubled, Sam,” Pippin grinned. “I’m pleased.”

Sam looked as confused as Legolas had earlier.

“Are there more back there, Legolas?” Pippin asked.

“Only a very few and they are difficult to find at this point, Pippin,” Legolas said.

Pippin shrugged. “Well, at least they’ve started. Now that they’ve got going in the front, they will work their way to the back directly.” He took both hands and finger-combed his hair back from his temples so that the slight greying there was visible.

“So, you *want* your hair to go grey?” Sam asked.

“I do,” Pippin said. “My Father’s hair was grey at the temples from the time I was very young and-”

“I shouldn’t wonder,” Merry grinned, giving Sam a wink.

Pippin looked annoyed, but he continued. “By the time he was Thain, he had streaks of grey and even silver running all through his hair. It made him look distinguished and dignified. I’ve always wanted to look dignified. Even when he was an old hobbit, near the last of his years, my Father looked dignified and very wise. I had hoped that I might start to go grey earlier, but as I didn’t, I was starting to worry.”

“Well, I do recall your Father lookin’ every inch distinguished,” Sam said. “But it’s like my old Gaffer used to say, ‘Snow on the roof don’t make you wise, it just makes you old. Life makes you wise if you’ve the sense to listen.’”

“I miss your Father, Sam,” Merry smiled fondly.

“As do I,” Sam sighed.

“And we’re about to miss our dinner,” Merry pointed out.

“I still think it makes me look slightly more distinguished,” Pippin objected.

Merry stopped, turned Pippin about to face him and studied him intently for a minute and then sighed.

“What is it, Merry?” Pippin asked.

“Your distinguished grey temples are making *me* feel old,” Merry said. “Do me a favour and don’t go grey all at once if you can help it. I’m old enough already without any help from you.”

Grinning, Pippin wrapped an arm about Merry’s shoulders and said, “Come on, Merry-lad, let your distinguished cousin lead you down to dinner. You’ll feel better when you’ve had something to eat. You look a bit peckish.”

“More than a bit,” Merry grinned. “And Pippin?”

“Yes?”

“It does make you look a bit like your Father at that,” Merry smiled. “Now, you go first, Pip. After all, age before beauty.” Merry took a step back and waved Pippin forward with a slight bow.

Pippin beamed and the four friends went down to join the others for dinner.

03-01-2012

GW


	2. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin learns that wanting something is sometimes better than having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Events N-33 Childhood
> 
> This was written for Bingo Card for B2MEM 2012. The chapter is a stand alone story and does not have anything to do with any of the other chapters in this grouping.

Childhood.

It passed quickly, slipping from his thin shoulders and fading into memory almost before he had a chance to miss it. One minute he’d been struggling to keep up appearances, only acting the part of a mature grown-up, and the next, he’d been wearing a uniform of Gondor, standing as still as a statue while Lord Denethor ordered his youngest son back to Osgiliath. 

The moment he’d seen the look on Faramir’s face, the moment that he'd known that this brave, young man was being sent on a hopeless mission, as he watched the light fade from Faramir’s eyes while his Father discounted his efforts, that was the moment that ended the brief, sweet, carefree, childhood of Peregrin Took.

He was, though his age belied it, an adult for good and all. No one could see such pain in the eyes of another and not be moved. It was as if his life had been hacked into two pieces with a dull blade; the joyful, innocent portion, that he’d left somewhere back in the Shire, and the serious, controlled, portion, that he’d found waiting for him here in the halls of the great Kings of old.

He stiffened but he managed to hold his emotions tightly inside as Faramir left the hall, possibly never to return. Peregrin watched as the Lord Denethor’s shoulders sagged and his eyes seemed to lose focus. He suspected that the Steward of Gondor was, somewhere deep within himself, mourning the loss of Faramir’s childhood. 

Some might find it difficult to feel anything for the Steward, but Peregrin was not one of those. Lord Denethor had lost one son and now it was very likely he would lose another. The man slumped in the stone chair below the throne of Gondor appeared to be supporting the weight of the White City upon his shoulders. The responsibility seemed to be crushing Denethor but somehow, this man continued to struggle against the pressure. Seeing this gave Peregrin the strength to remain at his post and to sing when Denethor requested it, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing.

Peregrin Took had longed to be thought of as an adult, to come into his majority and gain the respect of his elders. He had enjoyed every breath of his childhood, but he had spent a good portion of it trying to grow into an adult. Like others before him, he had failed to realize exactly what he had until it was gone. As he ran through the fields of his family’s farm and chased after his older cousins, following them into adventures he was too young to fully take part in, he wished to be grown. Well, Peregrin, my lad, be careful what you wish for, a tiny voice in his head whispered. You might just might get it.

 

GW 03-10-2012


	3. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda considers some painful memories in light of Merry's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for Bingo Card, Life Events, for B2MEM 2012. Each chapter of this group is a stand alone story and can be read without reading any of the other chapters within the group.

She was nearly seven months along before she allowed herself to hope. At that point, she felt as if she and Saradoc had been holding their breath for the entire time. What should have been a magical time of planning and dreaming, had been a time of worry and fear.

She knew how concerned her dear husband was, though he presented a brave face to her at all times. His words were encouraging and hopeful, but at night when he thought her asleep, she had seen him pacing and once she’d heard him weep. It tore at her heart and she felt such guilt.

There had been three before this one, and none had lived this long. The first time, she had but three short weeks to enjoy the wonderful news, before she lost the little one. The healer had been encouraging, telling her that many lasses lose their first child. It’s not at all uncommon. 

She knew this. She’d been raised on a farm and it was also the case with animals. Many lost their first. She’d been heart-sick, but she and Saradoc had both recovered quickly, eager to try again.

The second one had been a little lass. She had come far too soon, barely five months old. That had been the hardest. They had named her in spite of the healer’s suggestion that they not even see the child. The mid-wife understood though, and had helped them prepare the little one. Iris Brandybuck was sleeping under a bed of her namesake flowers now, but Esmeralda thought of her often.

The third had been more like the first. She had just come to know of her condition and then the baby was gone. After that, she’d given up hope. She and Saradoc would have no little ones. There would be no sweet daughter to help with the baking, and no handsome son to follow in his Father’s footsteps.

Five years had passed and, she had quickened again. When the healer told her the news, she wept. They were not tears of joy, but bitter tears shed in fear of what would surely come to pass. 

In spite of the healer’s urging, she had kept the news of this one to herself for five months hoping to spare her dear husband the pain and worry, only to find out that he had suspected all along. Her nervous manner and restless sleep had given away her secret.  
Having passed more than a week beyond her ninth month with the baby inside her kicking like a wild pony avoiding the saddle, she had still worried and refused to discuss names or to plan a nursery. 

By some miracle that she did not understand or question, Meriadoc Brandybuck had been born three days later. He entered the world kicking and screaming and ready to be fed. He was a strong, healthy babe and he grew into a happy, mischievous, lad, and then a fine, handsome, young adult. He was to be their only chick but he was enough for the both of them, filling their smial with laughter, making them proud, and surprising them at every turn.

He was also a loyal friend and a great one for plans, so she wasn’t altogether surprised to find that he had gone with his older cousin,Frodo. She wasn’t surprised, but she was worried. She was heart-sick. She simply could not bear the loss of another child. She couldn’t loose him. Not her Merry. Not her only chick.

GW 03-13-2012


	4. Confirmation Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo has a difficult question for Bilbo. This chapter is written as all dialogue and is a conversation between Frodo and Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Life Events Bingo Card for B2MEM 2012. This chapter is a stand alone story and does not have anything to do with the other stories in this series.
> 
> G-50 marriage

Life events, G-50 marriage

“Uncle Bilbo?”

“Yes, Frodo?”

“Why aren’t you married?”

“Well, that is a rather difficult question to answer.”

“You can do it. You know everything.”

“Well, I suppose it must seem that way at times. Still, there are a few things for which I don’t have answers.”

“Is this one of them?”

“Frodo, how old are you now?”

“I’m nearly twelve. That was an easy question, Bilbo.”

“Yes, well, I do have a great many relations and sometimes I tend to forgot how old they are. It tends to happen with you, since you seem far too grown up for a lad your age. I sometimes think that you must be older.”

“No, I’m just nearly twelve. That’s all. Uncle Doc says I’m just very inquisitive and that I remember things well.”

“Saradoc is a wise hobbit. He is a fine judge of character and in your case, I suspect that he is correct.”

“So, why aren’t you married?” 

“I am, what some folks might call, a confirmed bachelor, Frodo lad. I am just not cut out for marriage. I enjoy having my life all to myself and doing exactly as I please.”

“I’m a confirmed bachelor too then. I like to do whatever I want. Can you tell that to Uncle Doc for me so he and Aunt Esme will quit making me do stuff?”

“That isn’t the way it works I’m afraid. You have to be slightly older in order to be a confirmed bachelor.”

“When I’m thirteen? I already know I don’t wanna get married to anyone.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, Uncle Doc is married and even though I love Aunt Esme, she can be very pushy. She’s always making him do things even though he’s all grown up.”

“I see.”

“If I ever get married then I won’t be able to do what I like and I’ll always have to listen to someone boss me around. I wanna be confirmed just like you.”

“When you are older you may change your mind. Marriage can be a very nice thing. Your Uncle Saradoc and your Aunt Esmeralda are very happy and they love one another very much.”

“I’m happy now.”

“I suppose you are, but you might find one day that you would like to be with someone for the rest of your life. Marriage is a partnership.”

“I don’t know why Uncle Otho wanted to be partners with Aunt Lobelia. She isn’t very nice at all. When you pick partners, you should pick one you like.”

“Perhaps he sees something in your Aunt Lobelia that you and I don’t see.”

“Well, if he does then he should show it to the rest of us so we could like her more. Is that funny to say? You’re laughing.”

“It is very clever of you to say and yes, it is funny.”

“So far, I can’t think of a reason to get married. I’m good just like I am now only I’d like to be taller.”

“You might want a son or a daughter some day. You can’t really plan that properly without getting married.”

“I don’t want a daughter.”

“What about a son?”

“Maybe.”

“Then you will need to reconsider you views on marriage.”

“Bilbo?”

“Yes?”

“If I get married, then how do I get a son? I've always wondered about that.”

“I think that is a conversation for another time.”

“When?”

“Ask me about that when you’ve found the right lass to marry.”

“I like Blossom Chubb well enough. Could Blossom and I get married and have a son?”

“Perhaps. What do you like about her?”

“She can skip stones like a lad and she doesn’t say much and she lets me play with her cats.”

“So you like quiet lasses with good throwing arms who are willing to share their cats.”

“I like Blossom. Do you think she’ll marry me?”

“That is something you will have to ask Blossom. No one else can decide that sort of thing.”

“There’s lots of rules to marriage, aren’t there, Uncle?”

“Yes.”

“I think I’m going to be confirmed. Me and Blossom can just be friends. That will be easier.”

“Good thinking, Frodo lad.”

GW 03-15-2012


	5. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia Sackville-Baggins remembers an important event in her marriage.   
> *****This chapter mentions sexual situations with some detail. Unlike the other chapters in this grouping, this is rated PG-13 to R for more adult content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Life Events Bingo Card for B2MEM 2012. This chapter is a stand alone story and has nothing to do with the other chapters in this grouping. It can be read on its own.
> 
> B-10 Sex

B-10 Sex on the Life Events Card

That night, they had argued. Their voices had been so loud that she feared they might wake the whole Shire. He didn’t usually dare to challenge her anymore, but on that occasion, he had been more like he’d been in the beginning. She’d seen more of the prideful, ambitious, strong-willed, young hobbit who had dared to insist upon his right to court her.

He had not merely sat there in his chair staring straight ahead, letting her words wash over him like soapy water over dishes. He had stood, looked her in the eyes, and argued for what he believed. Never mind that he was clearly wrong. He was standing his ground. It was something he had not dared to do in years and it made her wonder when he had stopped fighting with her and just decided to give in. When had she become the only strong-willed one in their marriage? When had he given up?

On that night, they had argued until they had fallen into each others’ arms, still in complete disagreement, and yet strangely aroused. They had given themselves over to their darker passions and had sex right there on the parlour floor. 

It had been wild, both exciting and frightening. He had hurt her several times that night, but she didn’t care. It was not soft or sweet and she felt no love or tenderness for him or from him. She drew her fingernails down the skin on his back until he bled. He held her arms down and left finger-shaped bruises on her wrists. It was as if they were trying to kill one another with their lust. 

During those few wild hours, he was the hobbit she had married. She wanted him like she had not wanted him in years. There was no love in this sexual frenzy, but she respected him and desired him. When it was over, and they were both completely spent, she never wanted him again. For them, sex was officially over. It was as if they had burn up all they had to give in one desperate evening.

Nine months later, their passions long since cooled, she had delivered him a son. Born out of a desperate need to hold onto something that was no longer there, and into a loveless home, it was little wonder that her only child had been cursed with an evil nature. Lotho Sackville-Baggins was the product of a very dark beginning.

 

GW

03-08-2012


End file.
